


Simply Perfect

by Rakshasha



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Smut, Soul Bond, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshasha/pseuds/Rakshasha
Summary: Remy and Eris have been living together for quite some time now, their soulbond still strong and growing, but sometimes even Eris with her empathic abbilities can't tell what's wrong. So she asks and Remy caves in, but what follows... well, that's something quite different._________________________________There's not much story in it, trust me, just a bit of angst at the begining and pure smut after - so if you just want some Remy smut, be my guest!





	Simply Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really have an explanation for this, I just wanted to write it, so, yeah… I really love Remy and I’ve felt a little down before writing it myself, so it happened. Eris is my OFC from my ongoing story with Remy - so it can be considered a spoiler, though this here won’t happen in the story. But, be warned, potential spoiler ahead. Also I’ve never watched any X-Men cartoons and read only few comics, so all you’ll read is mainly my interpretation of this character and losely connected to comics canon. And it’s only my second smut in english and first published anywhere, so, if you have any advice, I’ll gladly take it! 
> 
> **A little info** : Eris is a strong empath, sees auras and spirit's energy, and can also manipulate it to some extend.
> 
> For anyone still on board for this, I hope y’all will enjoy this story! And for any mistakes, I sincerely apologize. Well... enjoy! And let me know is it any good ;p

There was something off about Remy lately. He was behaving… different, not like his usual charming, cheerful, energetic self. He was distant, a lot more reserved, though still as much affectionate as always - only much quieter about it. And it worried Eris deeply.

She couldn’t remember when he was like that before. Always the center of attention, with that big, happy, although also a little smug, smile and quick wit. Days when he was quiet were rare and mostly because he was tired or just plain lazy - it happened, but not like that. And it stretched, and stretched, like he wasn’t sure, if he wanted to tell her at all. It was even worse that she could feel every emotion and doubt he had, it made it all the harder to stay quiet.

When she asked him about it the first day, he brushed her of with “It’s complicated, ma belle, I need to think it through first. I’ll tell, when I make a decision”. So she waited, and waited, and waited. It was only few days before he approached her with his final words, but it felt like weeks. With all the heavy emotions, doubts, his much more darkened and much less energetic aura, it weighted on her shoulders like some unspoken burden she couldn’t handle. But she had to, for him. Because if he was so off because of it, it had to be something big and she had to be strong so he could find his safe place with her.

It was already late evening, when he came home to their small apartment with sigh on his lips and slumped shoulders, decision prominent in his stance and aura. Sun was just setting in, illuminating the room with its soft light and casting long shadows across the hall. She had perfect view of him from her place on one of the armchairs, when he hung his coat on its usual place and kicked off his shoes. He seemed unaware of her presence, dragging fingers through his messy, brown hair and along his chiseled features she so admired. He looked exhausted, resignation flowing off him almost as strongly as his cologne, though there was also determination and some kind of… regret? She wasn’t sure.

Eris put away the book she was just reading on a small coffee table and slowly stood up, not dropping her gaze from his stiff figure.

“Remy?” she spoke softly, her voice just above whisper, and red eyes immediately shoot up to her.

Long sigh escaped his full lips and small smile rose on its place. Almost instantly she could feel his love reaching for her, passionate and strong as always, but laced with so much need and longing, she had to hold back surprised gasp.

He moved to her in the exact same moment she started walking to him.

“Eris…” he whispered hoarsely, reaching for her. “Come here, mon coeur.”

Just as Eris grasped his hand, Remy pulled her close to him, his other arm encircling her waist. Without single thought she pressed her body fully to him, hiding her face in his strong chest, hand clutching on the back of his silk shirt. Quiet, content sigh stirred her hair slightly, followed by small kiss on her forehead. Just after that he lifted their entwined hands and brushed a feather light kiss along her knuckles, stretching the small gesture. When he finally pressed their hands to his chest, closely to his heart, she felt her own heart’s rate increasing quickly.

“Remy,” she started again, “what’s going on?”

He didn’t answer at first. Worry heaving his energy, seeping into her aura, engulfing her fully into his emotions, but there was strong tiredness and longing in there, so strong, it  clutched at her heart almost painfully. At the moment she wanted nothing more than to kiss away every worry, doubt and heavy thought he could have, so there was nothing else than them and their bond, their love. She was his safe place, as he was hers, and he needed her tonight.

Remy released her hand, lifting it so he could brush his fingers through her dark violet tresses, a motion that always seemed to calm him down. Sensing the incoming answer, Eris raised her head to look into red on black eyes of her lover.

“I need to go to New Orleans for awhile,” he said finally, his fingers lightly stroking along the side of her neck. “Guild’s business. War between Thieves and Assassins is worse than ever, they… Thieves’ Guild asked me for help,” he explained slowly, almost as if the words were causing him pain.

She felt it, of course she felt it, but she couldn’t help furrowing her brows.

“Didn’t they banish you?” Eris arched one of her brows at him, slight confusion tinting her voice.

“Yes, chere, they did, that’s way it took me so long to make a decision,” he said, light sigh again escaping his lips. “But this is my family, after all, I should at least try to help them. And then, maybe, they’ll take me in again and I could finally take you there, show you the beauty of New Orleans, chere, think about it.” Small smile lit up his features, sad and hopeful at the same time, and she heard his unspoken words perfectly - that he could finally show here his true home…

Eris couldn’t help a sigh of her own, but managed to smile a little, as she brought her hand to his face, fingertips delicately brushing along high cheekbones. Remy almost instantly leaned to her touch.

“I understand,” she admitted softly, though her heart hurt at mere thought about him going there alone, with target painted on his back. “But know this, I’ll be worrying sick the whole time you’re going to be away. You’ll have me on your conscience, if you won’t be back soon,” she said, trying to sound stern and serious, poking at his chest, but failed completely as her voice trembled a little. She was worried already and Remy sensed it straight away.

“I know, chere, I would take you with me, if I could,” he said truthfully. His hand came up to cup the side of her face, fingers stroking along her cheek. “I’ll be back before you know it, mon coeur, I promise,” he sounded so sure and serious, she almost believed in his words. But even if she couldn’t believe words, she believed his heart and intentions immediately, as always, feeling them as her own.

Eris couldn’t respond, her throat clenching with all kind of emotions - from sadness and worry to longing - so she only nodded, her lips curling a little in what she hoped was reassuring smile. But Remy didn’t return it. His thumb outlined her bottom lip, eyes following the movement, and immediately she felt change in atmosphere, from sad, thick one, to heavy, but electric, sending shiver down her spine and resonating heat trough her belly. She knew this gaze. And before she had the chance to think about it, his lips were on hers.

Soft and sweet at first, only brushing slightly, it quickly changed into full mouthed, passionate kiss that awakened familiar fire in their bodies. His mouth were insisting, kiss hungry, almost aggressive, as he nipped at her lips with his teeth, soothing it with his hot tongue. It was all he needed to send her mind into frenzy, drawing quiet moan from her. Not breaking the kiss, he backed Eris to the wall, pressing his body hard into her, until it felt like there was no space left between them.

One of Remy’s hand tightened in her hair, slightly inclining her head to the side, so he had full access to her neck. Slowly he started to trail it down with kisses, openmouthed and light pecks, nibbling at delicate skin ever so often, making her whimper and tremble in his arms. His other hand slipped under thin fabric of her shirt, making small circles on her hip. He knew exactly the spots and actions to take so she turned in absolute mess.

“Remy?” she gasped quietly. She was almost certain what he wanted, but he still was so much different from his normal self that she had to confirm it. And Remy must have felt it himself.

He traced the line of her neck with the tip of his nose, only this barely there touch and hot breath caressing her skin, all the way to her ear, where he finally placed a light kiss, just under her jaw.

“I need you tonight, mon Coeur,” he breathed, his voice low and hoarse, sending hot shiver through her body. She let out shaky breath and nodded shortly.

“I’m yours, Remy. Whatever you need, I’m here for you,” she only answered, feeling him trembling a little at that in her embrace. He lifted his head, looking straight into black and violet eyes, love and affection lighting his red ones.

“And I’m forever yours, ma belle,” he whispered passionately. And with it came her undoing.

Eris lost all the patience she had left, as she lunged forward and caught his lips in another kiss, hot and hungry right from the start. She clutched at his shoulders, him pressing further into her, his hips grinding into hers and making Eris moan into his mouth. She could feel him getting hard against her belly, wetness polling between her trembling legs in response, breath beginning to shake. When both his hands went under her shirt to pull it off, she gladly helped him, throwing it somewhere on the floor. Instantly her fingers went to unbutton his shirt, fast and swiftly, so unlike the first time she tried to do that. Remy almost tore it from his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor, as she started to place kisses on his neck and down on his chest, biting lightly here and there, making him groan soundly.

“Love when you do that, chere,” he sighed, one hand caressing her hair, as the other went to unclasp her bra. As she let it fall, hers went to his waist and lower, on his hips and  butt, squeezing a little. Remy chuckled at that and tugged slightly on her hair, so she looked up at him. “My turn, mon amour” he all but purred in her lips, catching the bottom between his teeth. Oh how she loved when he did that.

Just when he licked at her lip, deepening the kiss, his hand come up to her breast, caressing the side and nipple with his fingers, earning small groan. Smiling against her mouth, Remy lowered his head and started going down with kisses to the other one. Eris lifted her hand to his hair and shoulders, head lolling back to the wall, as she felt his lips and teeth on her nipple. He was so talented with his mouth and fingers, she started to tremble visibly just seconds after the sweet torture began.

“So beautiful,” he purred, drawing one hard lick on the other hardened bud. “So sensitive, ma belle, je t'aime…”

She groaned, feeling his hand going down onto her thighs, but at the same time wide, happy smile spread her lips.

“I love you too, Remy,” she breathed, looking down on his laughing eyes, big, wild and thoroughly sinful smile on his face. Remy she knew so well was back and she was on to some unforgetful ride.

Just as he started going down her belly, she felt fingers lightly tracing the insides of her thighs, going up so he was almost where she wanted him the most and going down again. When he stopped with mouth at the waistband of her pants, his hands came up the back of her legs on the butt and squeezed, hard, just as he bit at her skin, making her gasp loudly. If not for his strong grip, her knees would probably gave up under her at that moment.

He chuckled a little, proud of himself, and caressed her back, brushing against her almost soaked wet center. She whimpered softly, gripping harder at his shoulders, and was at the brink of begging him to stop teasing, when he finally unbuttoned her pants. Dragging it down along with her black, lace underwear, his eyes never left new exposed skin, that wicked smile still upon his full, luscious lips. She literally had problems breathing looking down on him, when she stepped out of her last clothes. Remy looked up on her with that devilish glint in his burning gaze and Eris immediately knew what was on his mind. Strong, hot shiver ran through her body at the mere thought, tightening in her lower belly, but she couldn’t wait.

Of course, when she wanted him to go straight to it, he needed to stretch everything. Of course.

One of his hands rested on her thigh, holding her in place, as the other hooked under the other knee, lifting her leg to his shoulder. She shivered, her gaze locked with his, as Remy starter to pepper her inner thigh with light kisses, going up at painfully slow pace. Drawing bottom lip between her teeth, she sucked on breath, feeling him biting harder at soft flesh almost in the crock of her hip, marking and then licking to sooth the light sting. He did it few more times, with light kisses in-between so it had just the harder impact, and when she finally felt his breath on her soaked center, she couldn’t hold back the loud moan.

“I love the sounds you make, mon amour,” he purred, his hand coming up her thigh that rested securely on his shoulder. “Don’t hold them back, chere, I want to hear you,” he murmured huskily and before she had time to react, he licked one, long stroke between her wet folds. Eris almost screamed, the sound a little chocked by her throat in surprise.

His grip on her thigh went higher, his arm pressing along her leg, hand grabbing on her butt and steadying her in place. She loved when he gave any kind of attention to her bum and he knew it very well, not wasting any occasion to use this knowledge. When his second hand joined the other, squeezing the soft flesh, and his tongue flicked on her clit, she moaned his name loudly, not caring if anyone could hear them. Remy purred a little in delight at her sound, sending sweet vibrations trough her core and almost pulling her over the edge.

“Remy…” she whimpered, as to give him a sign she was close, but he only smiled, knowing it perfectly well. They were connected, after all, he could feel it.

When he slipped one thumb into her and lightly scrapped her clit with his teeth, she lost it completely. Orgasm rushed through her body, contracting muscles in sweet, almost painful pleasure, making her gasp and moan loudly as Remy stretched it intentionally with hot tongue pressed against her clit until she couldn’t take it anymore and started squirming in his grip. He drew back, wide smile on his glistening lips, and carefully placed her foot on the floor. Standing, he whipped his mouth with one arm and leaned down, connecting their lips in slow tender and still very much passionate kiss.

But after Remy broke the kiss, he didn’t move back to take it to the bedroom, no, he just pressed to her again, his hands traveling under her thighs. She wanted to protest, because her legs felt like jelly just after so powerful orgasm, but then his fingers started do glow slightly purple and sparks of energy flew through her body, immediately giving new strength.

Eris chuckled softly at that, allowing him to lift her up, and secured her legs around his waist, arms intertwined behind his neck. She locked her fingers in his long hair and smiled wide.

“Your power is so convenient, don’t you think?” she mused, meeting his twinkling gaze. Of course, it worked like that only for her, but still it was very helpful in those kind of situations.

“Mm, oui, mon coeur, and have it in mind, I’ll be using it a lot more tonight,” he all but purred, devilish, thoroughly sinful smile on his lips.

And when he kissed her again, sucking and nibbling, she felt him working on his pants, unbuttoning and lowering from his hips. Just enough so his erection was free, pressed against her wet, hot center. There was something very erotic and exciting in this position, in leaving just some clothes on. On the days she wore dresses or skirts, they were mostly bunched around her waist, only her breasts free and her underwear discarded somewhere. Though sometimes even her bra stayed, it depended on their mood, really. And she didn’t mind the slight bruises left by his belt buckle, they matched with the red markings he left on her thighs.

Just as Remy drew back from the kiss, he reached with one hand and lined himself, his lips quirking upward. And she hadn’t had time to even blink, when he thrust forward, filling her with one, swift move. Her head lulled backwards, their moans mixing together. He stilled himself for a second, before starting to slowly thrust into her heat. Eris clawed at his back, making slightly red lines on pale skin, which drew quiet hiss from Remy, but he didn’t mind, he actually very much liked it. After first few slow, tender strokes, he started to pick up the pace, his lips latching on her neck, sucking and biting, leaving visible marks. Usually he made them in places she could easily hide, but tonight he didn’t care, he wanted to mark her as much as he could, leave this temporal proof of their passion. And his grip on her hips was also probably too tight, but Eris barely registered it, lost in their shared pleasure, the heat of the moment.

“Uh, chere, I…” he choked out, his hips now snapping to hers in fast, delicious pace, going deep and drawing almost all back, before thrusting fully in, making her eyes roll back.

She felt him trembling, going really close really quick, and she tightened her muscles a little, drawing a loud groan from him. Smile spread her lips at the sound, but it broke into moan instantly, when Remy made one, powerful stroke and the harsh, dirty sound of their hips connecting cut through air.

“I won’t… last long, if you continue… to do that, chere,” he said with strain in his voice, opting now for this deep, slow thrusts, each one drawing small whimper from her. Eris tightened her grip on his shoulders and her legs around his waist, looking up from under half lidded eyes.

“I know,” she only said, licking her lips, spreading them into knowing smile. Remy groaned at that, but the corners of his mouth also lifted.

“As you wish, ma belle,” he purred, that devilish glint again prominent in burning eyes.

And when she started to think about what he meant, Remy moved one hand to her center. Just as his thumb pressed on her clit, his hips snapped upward, at once starting fast, unforgiving rhythm, almost not giving her chance to moan. All of it pushed her senses in overdrive, contracting in her muscles, and when he pressed kiss under her collarbone, she bit hard into his neck, second orgasm rushing through her, shocking her body to the very core. Her moan was muffled by his skin, but Remy groaned openly into her neck, his own release following Eris right after, their pleasure mixing in their minds and bodies, drawing out the ecstasy almost twice long. Their connection made it only this much better.

When they finally calmed down a bit, Remy rested his forehead on hers, their breaths mixing as they started to steady. Eris lifted one hand, brushing his cheek lightly, smile on her lips. That familiar, painful dread gripped slightly at her heart again, but for the moment she chose to ignore it, more focused on the love and comfort they offered each other.

Eris knew in a moment they would clean up, go to their bedroom and repeat it all over again, probably until morning, and it was the most delightful thought she had in days. So she lifted her head and kissed him, Remy responding instantly. Future didn’t matter in that moment.

That night belonged to them. They were here, together, and only this mattered.

And as Remy smiled in his wicked, wild way, she knew he would make this night one to remember. And her heart speed up again, breath getting shaky, fire igniting in her belly. It was perfect. Simply perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd be very, very happy if you could leave some kudos or comments for me to know if this smut is any good - and who knows, I may post more in future (I do have some stories planned with other characters), espiecially if I know you'd liked it ;p I'm always thrilled to read what you thought about my stories <3 
> 
> This work is also on my [tumblr](http://raksh-thedemonlady.tumblr.com/) \- find me there, if it's your thing.


End file.
